Claudandus
Claudandus is the hidden main antagonist of the German film, Felidae, based on the book of the same name. He is an elderly and highly intelligent cat able to read books and to use computers. Under the name Pascal, his knowledge of the local cats proves vital in helping the protagonist, Francis, solve the mystery of the many cat murders that plague the cat society. However, it turns out that he is the one responsible for the killing spree. Claudandus was one of the favorite subjects of a scientist named Preterius, who undertook awful experiments on laboratory cats hoping to create a special glue that would be able to heal flesh wounds. Judging from his own words, said experiments were like torture, so it is fair to assume that it turned him to the evil supremacist murderer bent on revenge that he is now, as he considers all humans to be evil. It is also implied that Preterius' manipulation gave him exceptional abilities. He claims to have talked to Preterius and to be responsible for the nightmares that plague Francis, showing him the hindsight of the murderer. (Though whether he truly has powers or he pretends it through manipulation and suggestion remains unclear.) After being subjected to many experiments, Claudandus killed Preterius and reached a legendary status amongst the cats, most believing him to be dead. He controls the Claudandus Sect (a cult believing that he gained powers from the experiments that could make cats evolve into something greater) from behind the scenes and uses them from his goal. Claudandus does plan to make the cat race evolve, by breeding some of the fittest with female cats he bred himself and killed those whom he deemed unworthy of it. Claudandus used his owner's computer to store info and to list all cats in the vicinity, and caused the death of more than a hundred cats. Knowing that he would die soon from stomach cancer, He took Francis as a disciple and guided him in his quest, hoping that he would succeed him in his plan. As Francis eventually discovers that Claudandus could be the murderer, he goes to his home and discovers the listings on the computer, something that Claudandus wanted him to. He also understands that Pascal and Claudandus are one and the same. Claudandus then confronts him after severely wounding Francis' friend Bluebeard. He tries to explain his motivations, but a disgusted Francis rejects Claudandus's extremist views. The two cats eventually engage a bloody battle, during which Claudandus ends up disemboweled. Claudandus dies in a gruesome death, expressing some regret about his evil deeds in his last breath. His body was then burned in the fire. Trivia *Claudandus is similar to Scar from The Lion King; both are sinister and intelligent felines who plan to kill people and take over their respective domains, and even manipulate the protagonist to attain their goals. Also, both their films came out in 1994. Gallery Father Claudandus.jpg Francis, humans are evil animals.png|Claudandus tells Francis how he really feel about humans. Francis vs. Claudandus.png|Francis vs. Claudandus The death of Claudandus.png|The death of Claudandus Claudandus watcking.png A young Claudandus.png|Claudandus with Dr. Preterius Claudandus on video.png Francis and Claudandus.png Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tragic Villain Category:Old Villains Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master of Hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors